Naya Shard
The Green Shard Naya is a place of life, worship, beasts, and forests. It is a lush world filled with red, green, and white mana. Here, the massive gargantuans and behemoths rule. Unlike, Bant, Naya has no fixed caste system, but there are still levels of power. These systems of power are not given. They are controlled by brute force. *Behemoths - The beasts of Naya are the most powerful beings in this world. They are worshipped by elves, druids, and humans alike. *Druids - These are the worshippers. They can summon magic to keep the behemoths under control. Sunseeders use behemoths to beat back the dense jungle for harvesting. Firestokers keep the gartantuans ready for battle and fighting. *Warriors - These are not magic people or mages, but they are some of the non-beast part of Naya's "army". *Lower Beasts - These creatures range from insects to small beasts. Their strengh is shattered by the brute strength of the behemoths, as they are small and weak. They are not worshipped by druids, so they wander the landscape, finding what they can to use. The beasts of Naya range from massive gargantuans to furious leotaus. The druids keep them ready to fight off unwanted beings. Weak beasts and evildoers are kept under firm control and are kept with low power. Naya is flooded with red, green, and white mana, but green mana is the most powerful. In Naya, green-white is the more truthful and controllable beasts, while green-red is more wild and dangerous. The most powerful beasts, which are huge behemoths, control Naya. They are so massive that they can fight off the most skillful angels, and crush dangerous demons and dragons, while forcing sphinxes at bay. Naya is probably one of the most powerful shards, with its extreme force. Naya also boasts of a powerful planeswalker, Ajani Goldmane. He is a native planeswalker to Naya and knows what goes on. He is not a massive behemoth, rather, he is an albino leonin. However, he is very powerful and it is not a wise idea to try to fight him. He is mainly white-aligned, but he is also red-aligned and green alligned. He will do anything do defend Naya against invaders. The game part Because Naya is controlled by brute and extreme force, it makes sense that it gets ready for big guys. Most of Naya's behemoths have a power of 5 or greater, and the druids get the combos for them. For example, take Rakeclaw Gargantuan for an example. If you add one mana to your mana pool, any target creature with power 5 or greater will get first strike until end of turn. Not only can you target it, but the ability will still work even if its power is less than 5. Other cards like Drumhunter and Sunseed Nurturer also are good with all the powerful creatures. Be aware that if I have two Drumhunters down, then the ability will trigger twice instead of just once. Since Drumhunter lets me draw a card during my end step if I've got a creature with power 5 or greater, if I have two Drumhunters, then I draw two cards. When big creatures like this combo, they are so powerful that it is very hard to kill them. The Conflux When the Conflux occured, black mana from Jund and blue mana from Bant flooded into Naya. Even though the powerful gargantuans kept intruders at bay, they could not stop the black and blue mana. New creatures appeared, even red-white creatures. Naya is now flooded with all five colors. The druid power began to decrease until they could no longer control the beasts. The behemoths. roamed wild, destroying the forest and killing everything in sight. Naya's borders continue to run into the borders of Jund and Bant until it has completely connected to the other five shards. Now Naya is part of the New Alara. Category:Shards of Alara